


Your poison red touch

by Melody0136



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Betrayal, Criminal AU, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Victor and Yuuri are partners in crime; hitmen, Yuri is a mafia boss, but I'm proud of how pretentiously poetic it is, i dunno what I've done with this format, not much at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody0136/pseuds/Melody0136
Summary: They're running, they have been for a while now. Spider and silk hunted by the tigerA painful betrayal, but not one unexpected, but it's becoming a bit difficult to escape these men- that's not something that's happened for years now, and the esteemed criminal duo, the Karakurt and his Silk, are running out of web to spin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ myself: you should write a totally thrilling suspense filled multi chapter fic with epic action about Victuuri!
> 
> Me: but I am i n c a p a b l e
> 
> Me @ myself: ...
> 
> Me @ myself: you should write a sucky and pretentious oneshot of Victuuri in which you attempt to be ambiguous but just come across as confusing and annoying and vague with bad criminal nicknames inspired on characteristics you've completely made up 
> 
> Me: ... _yes_

**_Victor and Yuuri._ **

**_The birth names of the renowned hitman pair dubbed The Karakurt and his Silk :_ **

**_Silk and Spider assassinations bloody-inked with a "KisS" were the norm in the world of crime and_ **

**_This signature of theirs was a reminder that they were untouchable- they did what they wanted, however incriminating,  
and they could and always would get away with it_ **

**_  
Previously accustomed only to simple petty theft, the two grew to be the most devastating murder and torture specialist duo in the world of crime;_ **

****_The Russian spider and his fine Japanese silk-_  
the web He weaved and way He trapped,  
the way He hunted and the way He silenced 

**_They were an insurmountable force, knew each other inside and out,  
two minds operated in perfect synchronisation_ **

**_  
The best allies make the worst enemies~_ **

****__  
~A betrayal would be the death of the two devils,  
on behalf of the spider, or the destruction of his web; 

****

**_-They were outnumbered, but not yet outsmarted._ **

**_The henchmen of The Russian Ice Tiger  
they were rather persistent_ **

**_The Tiger had betrayed them, attempted to crush them beneath his cold hand_  
** That cold hand had once held Victor's, as an estranged child on bitter Russian streets  
That cold boy had once followed a straight sort of path, till along came a spider  
A spider who rescued him,  
And the spider taught him to take what he wanted if ever he were to succeed 

**__  
**And so the wicked future they had built together  
The allies they'd created The enemies they'd destroyed  
the promises they'd made- everything 

**_Everything snuffed out in that instant  
by the piercing cold of Yuri Plisetsky's betrayal_ **

****

**__  
**The spider would find an exit, aided by his web,  
that was entirely plausible,  
till in their path stood a fighter, fist forward, knife at the ready; 

**_A fight of close quarters- it had been so long, So long since last challenged like this  
Since the boy became the Karakurt, sharp Silk at hand_ **

**_Who on earth could match them in combat, match sharp teeth and sweet poison?_ **

**_It was almost laughable, except Victor had witnessed the crippling vulnerability of underestimating an opponent_ **

**_And he prepared to duel, bullets used, dagger forever rooted in a dead man, stamina trickling slowly away_ **

**_He was calculating, as he always was, mind perpetually at work,  
calculating the best way to take down this unprecedented assailant_ **

**_And then his ear bled, just a thin line as a knife embedded itself in the ground in lieu of the spider's next footfall_ **

**__  
**Thus the pair were slowly gradually being cornered  
But they would escape,  
just as they never had to and always did 

**_And as they neared the masked figure before them, they continued to flit through tight intense salvo-  
Every shot fired at them, aimed to kill, each shot never quite meeting its target_ **

**_  
One of them would have to._ **

**_  
Eventually_ **

**_In the violent array of pistols, rifles, shotguns, one single petal from the Tiger's bouquet would fall, undistinguished from the identical others_ **

**_And colour a soul red; the same red as its own The red of a killer_ **

* * *

 

Victor was locked in battle with the one man that had confronted them. Victor had always been an incredible martial artist, but as weary as they both were- weary from betrayal, weary from running- his Victor was slipping, and he wasn't yet close enough to help.

That masked man, with a sharp knife and sharp reflexes- he took Victor on and was almost winning when his hand whipped to his side, where his hand closed about a holstered gun-

" _Victor_!" He warned. And at one moment, there was nothing but gunfire and footsteps, his own muscles burning.

 

  
To whom did the red belong? The red that decorated the tiles?

  
To whom did the voice belong? The voice calling the same two heavy syllables,

Over and over and over and over

And over and over again ?

 

Perhaps Yuuri could find out- maybe, he could have- if the bullet embedded in his back would so kindly remove itself-

*

  
**_Victor and Yuuri; when stripped of achievements; just two partners in crime_ **

**_  
And as the floor approached rapidly, and as sound and sense and sight faded_ **

**_The last name Yuuri heard_ **

**_Was his own_ **

****

****

**_  
The Karakurt and-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A Karakurt is a deadly Russian spider :D
> 
> I'm so intellectual 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm gonna put myself out there, and ask for comments, cause I myself do not know what this is
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And if this crap was just way too vague and ambiguous then basically ;  
> Hit men and assassins Victor and Yuuri are super good at their job and are well known for it, Victor kills skillfully and discretely, and Yuuri specialises in torture - lovely, I know- and gathers intel and stuff  
> Yurio is a mafia boss that grew up with Victor on the streets and learnt how steal and slowly became more integrated into the world of crime till he worked his way up to being a feared mafia boss
> 
> Karakurt/Spider : Victor  
> Silk/Web: Yuuri  
> (Russian Ice) Tiger: Yurio
> 
> They're terrible names, I know that too but I had fun with this so hey
> 
> And Victor and Yuuri are partners, who have worked with Yurio for several years, but Yurio's betrayed them and set his men on them to finally kill them and destroy his competition in the world of crime  
> And so Victor and Yuuri are running away, but they're growing tired  
> And as they're nearing an exit, one of Yurio's men confronts them in hand to hand combat and Victor engages him  
> And Victor was about to get shot, then Yuuri tries to warn him but he's a bit far back from the fight and might not reach him in time
> 
> And then one of the men shooting at them finally hits the mark and shoots Yuuri in the back 
> 
>  
> 
> Is he dead- dying- pulling through? 
> 
> *Shrugs*.
> 
>  
> 
> (it all made so much sense to me but it's probably just weird and confusing D': )
> 
> ((well damn, this has been my biggest flop of a fic))


End file.
